


Zwolnij

by Elise_Questra



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Ryuu is a Good Bro, Shy Asahi is adorable, Uwielbiajcie ze mną motyw Hanahaki, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-13 03:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19592953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elise_Questra/pseuds/Elise_Questra
Summary: Całe życie Nishinoyi kręciło się wokół słowa ,,szybko!". Jednak obudzenie się z ustami pełnymi płatków kwiatów może sprawić, że szybko zmienisz nastawienie...Tłumaczenie ,,Slow Down" autorstwa The_Busy_Beee. Osobom nie do końca w temacie, radzę przed czytaniem najpierw zapoznać się z motywem choroby Hanahaki (internet pomoże), nie pożałujecie~





	Zwolnij

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Slow Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447370) by [The_Busy_Beee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Busy_Beee/pseuds/The_Busy_Beee). 



> Z okazji tego, że wróciłam do pisania i po raz kolejny zahaczyłam o Haikyuu, odgrzebałam one shota, którego dawno dawno temu zaczęłam tłumaczyć i leżał taki opuszczony, niedokończony...  
> Bardzo malutko jest w internetach polskiej twórczości z naszymi chłopakami, czas więc to nadrobić. Idealna w tym celu będzie miniaturka, która co prawda nie jest jakoś mocno fabularnie rozbudowana, ale przyjemnie mi się nad nią pracowało. Motyw Hanahaki jest motywem, który bardzo lubię i po prostu nie mogłam sobie tego darować. Kłaniam się zatem niziutko, życząc wszystkim udanych wakacji!  
> Jest to moje pierwsze tłumaczenie, bardzo liczę na opinię, nawet te negatywne (wbrew pozorom konstruktywna krytyka też daje autorom bardzo dużo). Starałam się w miarę płynnie tłumaczyć, momentami łamałam sobię głowę, ale mam nadzieję, że da się przez to przebrnąć bez bólu zębów. A kto wie, może usiądę do tłumaczenia pozostałych 2 części z serii tej autorki. (Kuroo x Kenma oraz Tsukishima x Yamaguchi).  
> Enjoy!

Nishinoya Yuu nie był zbyt cierpliwym nastolatkiem.

Całe jego życie kręciło się wokół słów _,, idź”_ , _,,teraz”_ oraz _,,szybko”_.

Był libero, praktycznie to sobie wykrzyczał. Cały był energią, prędkością i rzeczami, które były _zrobione!_

Kiedy jednak budzisz się rano z ustami pełnymi płatków kwiatów, sprawia to, że zatrzymujesz się na moment.

Gdy Nishinoya zerknął w dół, na czerwone płatki kwiatów zaśmiecające jego pościel, świat wydawał się nieco zwolnić. Metodycznie podniósł każdy jeden płatek (było ich dwadzieścia siedem) i wyrzucił je wszystkie do małego kosza na śmieci przy biurku, po czym opadł na najbliższe krzesło, wciąż oszołomiony.

Była 9:30 rano, jednak w domu wciąż panowała cisza. Jego rodzice pracowali i wyglądało na to, że jego dziadek także wyszedł.

Nastolatek wziął głęboki wdech i ostatecznie, gdy udał się do łazienki wykonać poranne czynności, spróbował poskładać to wszystko w jakąś jedną logiczną myśl.

Płatki były bez wątpienia z powodu Asahiego. Nishinoya zawsze go podziwiał, jednak gdzieś na początku drugiego roku, gdy zaczęli znów ze sobą grać, podziw przerodził się w miłość. Miłość ta była obecna jedynie tam, gdzie Noya ją schował: z tyłu własnej głowy. A teraz, gdy zostało mniej niż dwa miesiące do zakończenia szkoły przez drugiego chłopaka, Nishinoya został zmuszony do stawienia jej czoła.

Po spuszczeniu wody i wymyciu smaku kwiatów z ust, Nishinoya podniósł z podłogi telefon, który został tam rzucony poprzedniej nocy, po czym zaczął szukać.

_,,Choroba Hanahaki”_

Gdy pierwsza strona wyników wyszukiwania wciąż się ładowała, Nishinoya poszedł do kuchni po tosta.* Normalnie zrobiłby jajka albo jakieś płatki, jednak tosty były najlepszą opcją, gdyż zajmowały tylko jedną rękę i umożliwiały poszukiwania w telefonie. Chłopak wślizgnął się cały pod kotatsu, zostawiając na widoku jedynie swoją głowę i ręce, podczas gdy przewijał kolejne medyczne artykuły i personalne opinie. Wywiad z dobrze znanym badaczem Hanahaki przykuł jego uwagę, gdy przewijał. Nacisnął ,,start” na filmie i przeżuł imitację ciastka z truskawkowym nadzieniem, gdy ten się ładował.

 _\- Mimo, że niewiele wiemy o tej chorobie, jest ona niezwykle śmiertelna. Nie ma żadnych środków zapobiegawczych i tylko jedna medyczna procedura została potwierdzona jako efektywna. -_ powiedział przystojny, starszy mężczyzna. Dziennikarz, okularnik o kruczoczarnych włosach, pochylił się nieco do przodu.

_\- Mówi pan, że jedynym sposobem, by zapobiec śmierci, jest chirurgiczne usunięcie rośliny, a co za tym idzie, również wszystkich swoich emocji, doktorze Akihara?_

_\- Tak, jest to jedyne leczenie, jakie wynaleźliśmy do tej pory. Jednakże, wiele osób woli zostać przy ,,romantycznym aspekcie” tego wszystkiego: wyznanie uczuć, a później niech dzieje się to, co ma się dziać. Jeżeli mam wyrazić własną opinię, dla mnie brzmi to bardziej jak tragedia, aniżeli coś romantycznego._ \- doktor zmarszczył brwi, przejeżdżając ręką przez swoje krótko ścięte, brązowe włosy.

- _Czy mógłby pan trochę bardziej to rozwinąć?_

_\- Oczywiście. Jestem pewien, iż powszechnie wiadomo, że choroba Hanahaki tworzy się z nieodwzajemnionej miłości: miłości, którą czujesz do drugiej osoby, jednak decydujesz się przed nią nie ujawniać z różnych powodów. Zwykle jest to głęboko zakorzenione. Choroba żywi się twoją niepewnością i strachem, twoimi lękami i obawami. Dużo rzeczy może pogorszyć ten stan, przykładowo zewnętrzny stres, traumatyczne przeżycia, a nawet bliskość obiektu westchnień._

Dziennikarz przytaknął.

_\- Owszem, zostało to nawet podane do publicznej wiadomości w wielu naukowych czasopismach, sama Tablica Zdrowia wydała oficjalne oświadczenie._

_\- Tak. Jednak to, co umyka większości ludzi to fakt, że każdy przypadek jest przez to różny. Znałem ludzi, którzy wytrzymali miesiące, nawet lata z chorobą, jednak leczyłem też pacjentów, którzy całkowicie ulegli płatkom kwiatów już po 72 godzinach..._

_\- Niesamowite! Wytrzymać więcej niż rok z chorobą Hanahaki?_

_\- W rzeczy samej. Człowiek ten przeżył, a w tej chwili jest zdrowy i żyje dalej. Poddał się operacji, jednak dopiero po radzeniu sobie z symptomami choroby przez prawie dwa lata. Wyznał swoje uczucia, został odrzucony, po czym poddał się operacji, by usunąć roślinę. To był bardzo ciężki proces, jednak jestem wdzięczny, że człowiek ten był w szpitalu, podczas wyznania. Jeśli czekałby na karetkę, albo jechał do szpitala, prawdopodobnie by tego nie przeżył._

_\- Chwila, chwila. Został odrzucony, a mimo to przeżył? Wszystkie badania wyraźnie wskazują na stan, w którym serce zostaje ,,przebite” lub, w niektórych przypadkach, jest ,,ściskane aż nie wybuchnie”. Obydwa przypadki były opisane w naukowych pismach, opublikowanych przez doktor Morganę Stanley z Anglii. Chce pan powiedzieć, że pisma te kłamią? Czy ma pan dowody, by to potwierdzić?_

Dziennikarz był wyraźnie podekscytowany, gdy poprawiał swoje okulary. Doktor Akihara potrząsnął głową, pochylając się na swoim krześle.

_\- Nie, nie. To, do czego doszła doktor Stanley, jest wciąż bardzo solidne. Dodatkowo, jak już zostało to powiedziane, gdyby człowiek ten nie znajdował się wtedy w szpitalu, zmarłby. To nawiązuje do wspomnianej wcześniej tragicznej aniżeli romantycznej rzeczy. Ludzie wierzą, że podczas odrzucenia będą mogli po prostu usiąść i dławić się swoimi emocjami, czekając na miażdżącą serce agonię. Jednakże, jeżeli twoje symptomy nie postępują szybko i wciąż jesteś we wczesnych fazach, masz bardzo dużą szansę by żyć po odrzuceniu._

_\- Proszę kontynuować._

_\- To nie tak, że istnieje jakiś przełącznik, który zostaje aktywowany, gdy zostajesz odrzucony. Cierń, który kłuje twoje serce nie robi ,,BAM!”, winorośl także nie wyskakuje i nie zgniata ci serca. Potrzeba czasu, by to wszystko rozwinęło się w twoim ciele do tego stopnia. Pamiętajmy, że choroba żywi się twoją agonią. We wczesnych fazach, śmierć po odrzuceniu może trwać nawet pięć godzin. Pięć godzin! To więcej niż wystarczająca ilość czasu, by przybyć do szpitala i poddać się ekstrakcji. Jednak ludzie panikują po odrzuceniu. Są zrozpaczeni, ich serca zostają złamane, zamierzają umrzeć w tej chwili; to wszystko komplikuje. Ta panika, depresja i strach mieszają ci w umyśle tak, że nie rozważasz pójścia do szpitala na leczenie. Po prostu akceptujesz fakt, że umrzesz, co przyspiesza proces. Ludzie, którzy normalnie mieliby trzy czy cztery godziny na dotarcie do szpitala, zostają z godziną życia. -_ doktor przerwał na chwilę, wypijając łyka wody. - _Nie będzie to działać za każdym razem. Jeżeli stan jest zbyt zaawansowany, istnieje duże prawdopodobieństwo, że ktoś taki nie będzie miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, by dostać się do szpitala na ekstrakcję. Jednakże, zawsze warto spróbować, prawda? Jeżeli jest nawet pięć procent szans na sukces, zrób to. Zadzwoń po karetkę, jedź do szpitala. Po co umierać, gdy nie musisz?_

Film trwał jeszcze przez kilka kolejnych sekund, został jednak wyłączony przez Nishinoye.

_,,Po co umierać, gdy nie musisz?”_

Nastolatek skończył jeść i położył swój telefon na tatami, po czym przejechał ręką po swoich oklapniętych włosach. Nigdzie się dziś nie wybierał, więc nie kłopotał się z żelem tego poranka. Gdy tak leżał w cieple, chłopak zaczął układać plan. Doktor miał absolutną rację. Nishinoya miał jeszcze zbyt dużo życia przed sobą. Po co umierać, gdy nie musisz?

*

Gdy jego dziadek kilka godzin później w końcu wrócił do domu i zarządził połowę kotatsu dla siebie (,,Przesuń się, wchodzę!”), Nishinoya zadecydował, że posiadanie jeszcze jednej osoby, która znałaby jego sekret, może być pomocne.

\- Dziadku?

Starszy pan podniósł wzrok znad swojego programu telewizyjnego.

\- Obudziłem się z chorobą Hanahaki.

Starszy pan zawiesił się na moment, praktycznie nie mrugając, po czym podniósł pilota i wyłączył telewizor.

\- Naprawdę? Teraz?

Nishinoya przytaknął, a staruszek zamarł. Gdy pogłaskał się po brodzie, zmarszczki na jego czole pogłębiły się. Noya wyszedł spod stołu, by usiąść obok swojego dziadka.

\- Mimo wszystko mam plan. Poszukałem już tego, co trzeba.

Starszy pan zaśmiał się.

\- Myślę, że to jest bardziej zaskakujące niż Hanahaki!

Nishinoya uśmiechnął się i łagodnie uderzył dziadka łokciem.

\- Cicho! Wiem, jak szukać informacji!

Gdy śmiechy ucichły, starszy pan usiadł, wciąż z małym uśmiechem na ustach.

\- W porządku, wyrzuć to z siebie.

Nishinoya wewnętrznie zgodził się ze sobą, po czym rozpoczął.

\- Mam zamiar wyznać uczucia, definitywnie jest to pierwsza rzecz, którą zrobię jutro rano.

Enji przytaknął, głaskając swoją brodę raz jeszcze.

\- Trochę to ryzykowne Yuu.

Nastolatek również przytaknął.

\- Czytałem o tym. Jeżeli mnie odrzuci to wciąż będę miał kilka godzin na dotarcie do szpitala i operację. Po prostu muszę pozostać opanowany.

\- Wszystko albo nic, huh? - Enji zanucił miękko, obejmując ramionami swoją klatkę piersiową i uśmiechając się szerzej. - Nigdy nie słyszałem stwierdzenia, które lepiej by ci pasowało.

\- Zawsze powtarzałeś mi, by nigdy się nie bać. I tym razem także nie zamierzam. – Nishinoya odwzajemnił uśmiech.

Wyraz twarzy staruszka zmiękł nieco, gdy potargał włosy nastolatkowi.

\- Dobrze. Pójdziesz tam jutro i dasz z siebie wszystko. Będę cię cały czas wspierał!

Nishinoya pociągnął nosem i zamrugał, by pozbyć się nagłej wilgoci w oczach, po czym podniósł się na nogi, posyłając w odpowiedzi uśmiech.

\- Umieram z głodu. Chcesz coś do jedzenia dziadku?

Starszy pan sięgnął po pilota i zrelaksował się, wspierając na rękach.

\- Pizze! Twojej mamy dziś nie ma, by krzyczeć na mnie z powodu mojego serca, chcę zjeść coś dobrego!

\- Mama mnie zabije, jeżeli pozwolę ci zamówić pizzę. - Noya zaśmiał się, gdy szedł do kuchni. - Może kanapki i resztki zupy?

Enji zajęczał w niemej skardze, lecz Nishinoya zignorował go na rzecz wyciągnięcia garnka z zupą i umieszczenia go na kuchennym podgrzewaczu.

\- Ty i twoja matka mnie nienawidzicie! Nigdy nie pozwalacie mi jeść dobrych rzeczy!

\- Oi! A kim był ten, który przemycił ci cheeseburgera w ostatnim tygodniu? – nastolatek oparł się dłońmi o framugę drzwi, prowadzących do salonu. Enji na te słowa zacisnął usta i skrzyżował ramiona na piersi. Noya przewrócił oczami i wrócił do kuchenki.

\- Dąsaj się, jeśli chcesz ale to ty zjadłeś ostatniej nocy trzy miski gulaszu. Nie możesz więc udawać, że nie lubisz jedzenia, które gotujemy.

Gdy żadna odpowiedź nie nadeszła, nastolatek wiedział już, że wygrał.

Reszta dnia przebiegła tak jak zazwyczaj - luźne przekomarzanie się i seriale, które nie zajmowały uwagi nastolatka (a przynajmniej tak udawał). W rzeczywistości był nimi bardziej zainteresowany niż jego dziadek.

Zaraz przed obiadem musiał kolejny raz pobiec do łazienki i wykaszleć następną porcję płatków. Udawał, że zjadł za dużo słodyczy po lunchu, dodając też, że przecież on i dziadek opróżnili całe opakowanie ciastek. Jego mama od razu dała temu wiarę, lecz Nishinoya nie dał rady uciec przed wszystkowiedzącym wzrokiem jego dziadka.

Jednak uśmiechnął się do starszego pana i wrócił do jedzenia.

Później w nocy, zanim położył się do łóżka, wysłał jeszcze kilka szybkich sms-ów.

_Do: Ryuu!!_

_Spotkaj się ze mną przy bramie jutro rano._

_Do: Suga-Senpai!_

_Mogę potrzebować kilku dni przerwy od treningów, zaczynając od jutra. Więcej wyjaśnię rano, jeśli mogę?_

Gdy dostał kciuka w górę od Ryuu i odpowiedź od zarówno ciekawego, jak i nieco zaniepokojonego Sugi _,,Pewnie, znajdź mnie rano tak szybko, jak tylko będzie to możliwe, w porządku?”_ , Noya wyłączył telefon i ułożył się na łóżku.

Coś nerwowo obijało się o jego wnętrzności. Czuł się tak, jakby jego ciało nastawiało się na jakąś wielką grę.

Jutro _to_ miało się stać. Zamierzał zagrać w otwarte karty. Albo Asahi zaakceptuje jego miłość, albo nie będzie już nigdy w stanie pokochać nikogo innego. Nishinoya oddychał głęboko, starając się uspokoić nerwy. Nie było możliwości, by Asahi mu odmówił. Absolutnie żadnej możliwości. Przecież... musiał czuć cokolwiek do młodszego chłopaka zwłaszcza po całym tym czasie, spędzonym razem. Musiał także zauważyć coś dzięki subtelnym flirtom Nishinoyi. Zgoda, były one naprawdę bardzo subtelne, jednak obserwacja starszego chłopaka, który delikatnie się czerwienił, była dla nastolatka najlepszą możliwą rzeczą do oglądania.

Gdy w żaden sposób nie mógł pozbyć się z głowy nadmiaru myśli, Noya postanowił odpalić konsolę i od razu załadował grę, by się nieco rozproszyć.

O drugiej w nocy nastolatek w końcu zasnął, z grą przygniecioną gdzieś pod jego klatką piersiową.

*

Nishinoya najpierw obudził się o 5:30, gdy jego budzik zagrzmiał z szafki nocnej. Wyrzucił rękę po swój telefon, lecz osiągnął jedynie tyle, że zrzucił urządzenie na podłogę. Z jękiem przetoczył się na drugą stronę łóżka, grzebiąc w ciemnościach za wciąż dzwoniącym telefonem.W międzyczasie przypomniał sobie mentalnie po raz dwudziesty, by zmienić dzwonek z powrotem na zwyczajne brzęczenie. Dawno temu Ryuu ustawił mu krzyk rodem z horroru jako budzik i tak już zostało.

Noya w końcu złapał nieposłuszny telefon i przeniósł się z powrotem na łóżko, gdy tylko go wyłączył. Westchnął, spoglądając na ciemny sufit i starając się ruszyć swoje ciało spod ciepłych kocy.

 _,,Pięć minut więcej nie zaboli”_ pomyślał, gdy znów zamknął oczy. Nagłe trzepotanie w piersi sprawiło, że natychmiast wstał i pobiegł do toalety, zanim w ogóle zdołał porządnie odsunąć okrycie. Noya zakaszlał i wypluł małą garść kwiecistych płatków, starając się przy okazji nie zwrócić obiadu, po czym wytarł usta rąbkiem swojej koszulki i wstał.

_,,Myślę, że już się obudziłem.”_

Dwadzieścia minut później Nishinoya ubierał kurtkę na swój szkolny mundurek, kończąc jeść tosta. Nie kłopotał się ze zrobieniem porządnego śniadania, zbyt zdenerwowany, by cokolwiek przełknąć. Żołądek miał ściśnięty, a serce szybko biło. Ubrał buty i zatrzymał się z ręką na klamce, by wziąć głęboki oddech. Uśmiechnął się.

Wszystko albo nic.

*

Ryuu czekał przy bramie wejściowej z rękami w kieszeniach, wypuszczając obłoczki pary w chłodne, styczniowe powietrze. Gdy zobaczył podbiegającego Nishinoyę, uśmiechnął się szeroko i pomachał. Noya odwzajemnił oba gesty i przyspieszył kroku.

\- Ryuu, mój człowiek!

Po krótkiej piątce, obaj zaczęli iść nieco jeszcze opustoszałą ścieżką do sali gimnastycznej. Kilka innych drużyn sportowych także miało poranny trening i nastolatkowie krótko skinęli głowami w wyrazie zrozumienia.

\- Więc... - Nishinoya zaczął, skupiając uwagę na pokoju klubowym, który był już w zasięgu wzroku. - Potrzebuję byś wyświadczył mi przysługę.

Ryuu zerknął na przyjaciela z ciekawością.

\- Jasne stary. Co tam?

\- Masz przy sobie swoją komórkę? - gdy Ryuu potwierdził, kontynuował. - Zamierzam dziś zrobić niezłe przedstawienie. Gdyby rzeczy nie poszły tak gładko, jak mam nadzieję, że pójdą, potrzebuję cię, byś zadzwonił po karetkę.

Byli już przy podstawie schodów i Ryuu złapał Nishinoyę za ramię, by uniemożliwić mu pójście chociażby krok dalej.

\- Przepraszam, co?! Jakie przedstawienie?! Dlaczego karetka ma być w to zaangażowana?!

Niższy nastolatek odtrącił rękę Ryuu.

\- Okej, może nie zaraz karetka. Ale, nie wiem, nauczyciel albo coś takiego? Nie mam pojęcia, czego się spodziewać.

Nishinoya zmarszczył brwi i powiódł spojrzeniem z powrotem w stronę drzwi do pokoju klubowego. Ryuu pstryknął palcami kilka razy, by znów skupić na sobie uwagę kolegi.

\- Stary, co do cholery się dzieje?

Nishinoya westchnął i podrapał się po karku. Zaniepokojone spojrzenie Ryuu nie opuszczało go ani na sekundę.

\- Pamiętasz to, co ci mówiłem? O Asahim?

\- O twoim crushu? Oczywiście, że pamiętam. - Ryuu zacisnął usta w zamyśleniu. - Kazałeś mi przysiąc na własne życie, że nikomu nie powiem, albo utniesz mi moje...

\- To coś więcej niż zauroczenie. - Nishinoya przerwał. - Domyśliłem się tego wczoraj, gdy obudziłem się, wykaszliwując płatki róż.

Ryuu był cicho przez zbyt długi okres czasu. Noya aż podniósł oczy z miejsca, gdzie wcześniej patrzył i wypuścił słaby śmiech. Jego przyjaciel miał za to oczy przepełnione łzami, a jego dolna warga drżała.

\- N-noya... Masz chorobę Hanahaki? – zawył. - Jeśli dziś nie pójdzie ci dobrze...!

Nishinoya uderzył swoimi dłońmi w policzki Ryuu i przytrzymał go w tej pozycji, ściskając jego twarz w taki sposób, że przypominała ona rybę.

\- Pójdzie. Nie zamierzam po prostu czekać co będzie i w końcu umrzeć. Jeżeli mnie odrzuci, będę miał operację i wyjdę z tego. Dlatego potrzebuję ciebie jako mojego wsparcia, dobrze? Możesz to dla mnie zrobić, Ryuu?

Chłopak popatrzył się w oczy swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Po chwili Tanaka wytarł twarz rękawem i przytaknął z pewnością siebie.

\- Zostaw to mnie.

*

Drzwi do pokoju klubowego zostały otwarte z taką siłą, że aż uderzyły w ścianę, zaskakując tym sześciu zawodników, będących w różnym stopniu przebierania się. Daichi natychmiast zmarszczył brwi i odwrócił się, by udzielić reprymendy dwóm nieodpowiedzialnym członkom drużyny, jednak zaraz po uderzeniu drzwi rozległo się jeszcze głośniejsze:

\- ASAHI!

Wysoki zawodnik wyglądał tak, jakby miał zamiar wyskoczyć ze skóry, gdy uderzył tyłem głowy o szafkę, w której akurat szperał.

\- Tak?

Nishinoya odetchnął głęboko i ruszył na przód z jednym celem. Delikatna niepewność malowała się na jego twarzy i miał nadzieję, że jest jedynym, który jest świadom faktu, że okropnie drży na całym ciele.

Daichi był zmieszany i mocno zaniepokojony wydarzeniami, rozgrywającymi się przed nim, ruszył więc, by zatrzymać Noyę, jednak ręka na jego ramieniu zatrzymała go.

\- Suga?

Mniejszy nastolatek również miał oczy utkwione w scenie przed nimi.

\- Zobaczmy jak to się potoczy...

Daichi odsunął się, wciąż wyraźnie czując się niekomfortowo, jednak obserwując już tylko, jak Nishinoya zatrzymał się parę metrów od Asahiego.

Ich as wiercił się pod niekończącym się spojrzeniem drugiego chłopaka i robił wszystko co tylko mógł, by nie zacząć się cofać.

\- Uh, N-noya..? Czy wszystko... - zaczął Asahi

\- Kocham cię.

Yamaguchi upuścił bajgiela. Ennoshita zakrztusił się wodą. Asahi stał się karmazynowy. Nishinoya natomiast kontynuował.

\- To naprawdę nie jest mój idealny plan na wyznanie uczuć i pewnie powinienem pomyśleć nad tym dłużej niż jeden dzień, ale kocham cię i to _bardzo_. Nie mogę ci powiedzieć, kiedy dokładnie to się zaczęło, jednak było we mnie obecne już od jakiegoś czasu, jak chwast. Nie chciałem ci nic mówić, niszczyć naszej przyjaźni i zachwiać współpracę w zespole, jednak sytuacja się zmieniła, więc... - Nishinoya wzruszył ramionami. - Jesteśmy w tym miejscu.

Pokój klubowy był przez moment cichy, gdy Asahi przetwarzał rewelacje, a Noya poczuł, że jego odwaga powoli się ulatniała.

\- Asahi?

Wyższy chłopak był myślami gdzie indziej. Gdy jego oczy spotkały te libero, jasnym było, że zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej. Przełknięcie śliny gdzieś z tyłu przypomniało Asahiemu, że przecież nie są teraz sami i zakrył twarz obiema dłońmi.

\- Noya to... bardzo bardzo nagle! Nie jestem pewien, czy to dobre miejsce na takie rzeczy? Przed wszystkimi, _o mój Boże_...

Nishinoya wzruszył jedynie ramionami.

\- Brzmiało jak dobry plan zeszłej nocy, wiesz ,,wszystko albo nic”, ,,chwyć okazję”, bla bla bla. - podniósł rękę, by powstrzymać kolejny komentarz. Nagle stado motyli obudziło się w jego brzuchu i klatce piersiowej, nie mógł jednak stwierdzić, czy były to tylko nerwy, czy też coś znacznie, znacznie gorszego.

\- Więc... czy ty też mnie lubisz? - zasugerował. Asahi wydał dźwięk zza swoich dłoni, który brzmiał podobnie do dźwięku umierającego zwierzęcia.

\- Czy nie możemy... może.. możesz dać mi trochę czasu do...

\- Nie mam czasu Asahi. Dosłownie _umrę,_ jeśli wkrótce się tego nie dowiem.

Nishinoya zaśmiałby się z żartu, gdyby sytuacja nie była tak poważna. Chociaż mimo to wyraźnie usłyszał Ryuu, parskającego gdzieś za nim.

Asahi wydał z siebie kolejny dźwięk umierającego zwierzęcia, po czym odsłonił twarz i zapatrzył się na sufit. Zbierając w sobie całą swoją odwagę, kiwnął twierdząco głową. Serce Nishinoyi podskoczyło.

\- Tak? Tak, że mnie lubisz? Potrzebuję, żebyś to dla mnie powiedział, tylko raz, proszę??

Nishinoya przybliżył się, stojąc teraz z twarzą centymetry od klatki piersiowej Asahiego.

Wyższy chłopak zacisnął powieki i ponownie zakrył twarz.

\- Noya, to zawstydzające! Wszyscy się patrzą!

Wszyscy jak jeden mąż odwrócili spojrzenia. Libero podniósł się i chwycił obie dłonie Asahiego w swoje własne. Ich as wziął nagły wdech i popatrzył Noyi głęboko w oczy.

\- Asahi... kocham cię. Czy ty też mnie kochasz? - trzepotanie w sercu osiągało punkt kulminacyjny, jego puls gnał jak szalony, jednak wziął głęboki wdech, gdy czekał. Asahi również odetchnął i kiwnął głową raz jeszcze.

\- Tak... ja też cię kocham Yuu.

I nagle cała zapora pękła. Napięcie w ramionach Nishinoyi odpuściło, gdy upadał na kolana.

\- Oh, dzięki Bogu. O matko...

Libero cały się trząsł, gdy adrenalina w końcu opuściła jego ciało. Trzepotanie w klatce piersiowej szybko przemieszczało się w stronę gardła, jednak chłopak nie był pewny, czy dałby teraz radę wstać.

\- Noya? Wszystko w porządku?

Asahi uklęknął przed przyjacielem, z twarzą różową i zmarszczoną w konsternacji. Nishinoya otworzył usta by odpowiedzieć, jednak wszystkim, co się z nich wydostało, były kolorowe płatki i trochę treści żołądka.

Wszystko na klatkę piersiową Asahiego.

Pokój jakby eksplodował.

\- O mój Boże...

\- To obrzydliwe.

\- Chwila, czy to... czy on?!

\- Niech ktoś biegnie po nauczyciela!

Klatka piersiowa libero paliła, czuł się tak, jakby ktoś powbijał mu w płuca szpilki. Próby oddechu bolały bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, nie mógł przestać wypluwać coraz to większej i większej ilości płatków. Obraz zachodził mu plamami, wszystko rozmywało się na biało.

\- Noya?!

I nagle wszystko zrobiło się czarne.

*

Nishinoya obudził się kilka godzin później w szpitalnym łóżku. Jego gardło i klatka piersiowa wciąż paliły, ale mógł znów oddychać.

\- Yuu? Obudziłeś się?

Noya powoli odwrócił głowę, wciąż czując się wycieńczonym. Odnalazł dziadka, siedzącego na krzesłach dla odwiedzających. Starszy pan uśmiechnął się.

\- Naprawdę wiesz, jak zrobić przedstawienie, hmm?

Nishinoya zamarł na te słowa, jego mózg wciąż nie do końca się obudził.

\- Zwymiotowałeś wszystko na tego biednego chłopca. Zadzwonili po karetkę i musieli wyciągać krzew z twojego gardła! Cały krzew! Nie pozwolili mi go jednak zatrzymać, bym mógł ci pokazać. Mówili, że nie wypada. Eh. - mężczyzna machnął ręką i zmarszczył brwi.

Libero krótko się zaśmiał, od razu jednak zaczynając kaszleć. Jego ciało szarpnęło się do przodu, podczas gdy z jego ust wydobyło się kilka kolejnych płatków. Gdy skończył, opadł ciężko na poduszki, oddychając z trudem. Enji podał nastolatkowi kubek z wodą i pochylił się, by zebrać rozrzucone płatki.

\- Czemu? - Nishinoya ostrożnie oczyścił gardło. - Czemu tu wciąż są płatki?

Gdy Enji pozbył się resztek kwiatów, usiadł ponownie, biorąc łyka kawy.

\- Lekarz powiedział, że będziesz je wykaszliwał jeszcze przez dzień czy coś takiego. Korzeni już nie ma w twoich płucach, jednak płatki, które wypadły, muszą wyjść na zewnątrz. Będziesz tu jeszcze kilka dni.

Nishinoya przytaknął i zamrugał ciężko, sen znów próbował go zmorzyć. Enji uśmiechnął się i poczochrał wnukowi włosy.

\- Prześpij się jeszcze. Podali ci leki przeciwbólowe w kroplówce. Raczej nie odpoczniesz, gdy twoja mama się tu dostanie. Rozerwie cię na strzępy. – starszy pan zarechotał, a Nishinoya zdołał jedynie przywołać na twarz słaby uśmiech, zanim znów odpłynął.

*

Gdy Noya ponownie się obudził, jego mama była w pokoju zamiast dziadka, a po upewnieniu się, że wszystko z nim w porządku, faktycznie solidnie go przemaglowała. Jednak gdy tylko skończyła swoją reprymendę, odgarnęła mu grzywkę i pocałowała w czoło.

\- Cieszę się, że jesteś cały, Yuu.

Nishinoya uśmiechnął się i pokazał coś, co w jego mniemaniu przypominało znak pokoju.

\- Nie dam się tak łatwo!

Jego rodzicielka na te słowa zaśmiała się i wstała.

\- Musze iść podpisać jeszcze kilka papierów. Niektórzy z twoich szkolnych przyjaciół są tutaj, w holu. Chcesz, żebym ich do ciebie przysłała?

Nishinoya przytaknął i położył się z powrotem na łóżku, uważając na kroplówkę, wciąż obecną w jego ramieniu. Kilka minut później drzwi do jego sali powoli się otworzyły i ukazała się w nich ruda czupryna.

\- Senpai! Wszystko z tobą w porządku?! - Hinata został nagle pchnięty przez drzwi.

\- Wchodź idioto! Nie możemy tak po prostu stać w korytarzu! - nachmurzony Kageyama był kolejną osobą, która weszła, zaraz za nim pojawił się zmartwiony Tadashi i zamyślony Tsukishima. Mała grupka utworzyła kółeczko w nogach łóżka. Tsukishima odezwał się jako pierwszy.

\- Wyglądasz jak gówno.

\- Tsukki! Nie możesz tego mówić ot tak sobie! - Tadashi popatrzył szeroko otwartymi oczami na swojego przyjaciela. Tsukishima wzruszył ramionami, a Noya prychnął.

\- Tak też się czuję. Chłopaki, nie powinniście być na treningu?

\- Trener go dziś odwołał. - Hinata usiadł na krześle po lewej stronie łóżka. - Powiedział, że wszyscy potrzebujemy się trochę poskładać do kupy po dzisiejszym poranku.

Mniejszy chłopak wycofał się nieco.

\- To prawda, że wymiotowałeś na Asahiego? - tym razem to Kageyama podszedł bliżej.

Oczy Nishinoyi rozwarły się gwałtownie.

\- O mój Boże. Zrzygałem się na niego?! - zerknął na Tadashiego i Tsukishim, by to potwierdzić. Mina Keia wyrażała obrzydzenie, podczas gdy Yamaguchi zmarszczył nos i przytaknął.

\- Oh nie. To gorsze od dosłownego posiadania czegoś w gardle, zwymiotowałem na niego po wyznaniu uczuć! - Noya opadł dramatycznie na poduszki.

Hinata klepnął ich libero w ramię i uśmiechnął się ze współczuciem.

\- Jestem pewien, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Mam na myśli... wyglądał na naprawdę przerażonego, gdy przyjechała karetka. No i zemdlał, gdy musieli usunąć ci krzew sprzed założeniem maski tlenowej, więc jestem przekonany, że nawet nie zauważył wymiocin! - Hinata uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

\- To okropne. - Nishinoya zakrył twarz.

\- Hinata, myślę, że nadajesz temu dużo gorsze brzmienie...

Pukanie do drzwi przyciągnęło uwagę wszystkich. Sekundę po tym, gdy ucichło, w polu widzenia pojawiła się uśmiechnięta twarz Sugi.

\- O matko! Obudziłeś się! Jak się czujesz?

Nishinoya opuścił ręce na kolana, gdy Suga w całości wsunął się do pokoju wraz z Ryuu, Ennoshitą i Daichim.

\- Głównie zawstydzony. Trochę chory.

Suga wygonił Hinatę z krzesła i usiadł, po czym nalał do kubka wody z dzbanka, stojącego obok niego i podał go Nishinoyi.

Ryuu wskoczył na łóżko z prawej strony przyjaciela i objął ramieniem mniejszego chłopaka.

\- Chłopie, gdy mówiłeś, że zrobisz przedstawienie, naprawdę miałeś to na myśli! - Ryuu zaśmiał się, a Nishinoya pociągnął łyk ze swojego kubka z wodą. Suga przewrócił oczami.

\- Teraz się śmiejesz, ale czy to nie ty najbardziej panikowałeś?

Ryuu na te słowa zaczerwienił się i zacisnął usta.

\- Cóż, przepraszam, że byłem przerażony? On po prostu upadł, bez wyraźnego powodu!

\- To było straszne. – przytaknął Daichi. - Gdyby Tsukishima nie przejął kontroli i nie wykrzykiwał rozkazów, wszyscy nadal stalibyśmy jak zamrożeni.

Nishinoya otwarł szerzej oczy i przerzucił spojrzenie na pierwszoroczniaka. Tsukishima unikał kontaktu wzrokowego i intensywnie wyglądał przez okno. Noya uśmiechnął się, gdy dostrzegł cień różu na uszach i policzkach mniejszego.

\- Tsukkiii! Uratowałeś mi życie? Aww!

Tsukishima zaczerwienił się jeszcze mocniej.

\- Zamknij się! Nie nazywaj mnie tak!

Nishinoya zachichotał.

\- Ale Tsukki! Yamaguchi woła na ciebie Tsukki!

Kei zmarszczył brwi i skrzyżował ramiona na klatce piersiowej.

\- Ponieważ to jest Yamaguchi.

Nishinoya zaczął się śmiać, gdy wspomniany Yamaguchi także się zaczerwienił. Śmiech szybko przerodził się w kaszel i Ryuu zszedł z łóżka, gdy libero momentalnie skulił się, obejmując ramionami kolana i pozbywając się kilku płatków. Położył się na poduszkach po raz kolejny, dysząc i szukając swojego kubka. Suga umieścił naczynie w jego dłoniach i ostrożnie pozbierał płatki.

Pokój był przez chwilę cichy, cięższe i głośniejsze oddechy Nishinoyi były jedynym słyszalnym dźwiękiem. Pukanie do drzwi zaskoczyło wszystkich. Enji przeszedł przez framugę z szerokim uśmiechem, ciągnąc za sobą spanikowanego Asahiego.

\- Oh, Yuu! Zobacz kogo znalazłem, gdy przemierzał korytarz! Czy to ten chłopak?

Nishinoya uszczypnął się w czubek nosa i dzielnie starał się zignorować swoje palące policzki.

\- To się nie dzieje...

\- W porządku chłopaki, na nas już czas! - Suga uśmiechnął się delikatnie i poklepał chorego przyjaciela po ramieniu, zanim wstał. - Nishinoya potrzebuje odpoczynku, a my jutro z samego rana mamy trening!

Suga z pomocą Daichiego, wyciągnął wszystkich z pokoju. Enji puścił wnukowi oczko i wyszedł z resztą grupy. Gdy wyglądało na to, że Asahi także zamierza wyjść z resztą, Daichi wystawił rękę.

\- Nie ty, duży człowieku. - uśmiechnął się miękko i zamknął za sobą drzwi. Asahi przygryzł dolną wargę, odwracając się, by spojrzeć Nishinoyi w twarz.

Niższy nastolatek uśmiechnął się ze swojego szpitalnego łóżka. Asahi w końcu był w stanie odwzajemnić uśmiech, jednak zanim to nastąpiło, wziął powolny, głęboki oddech. Usiadł na krześle obok przyjaciela i położył ręce na kolanach.

\- Więc... - zaczął Asahi. Noya przytaknął i zapatrzył się we własne ręce.

\- Więc... - powtórzył.

Siedzieli w ciszy przez długi moment.

\- Ja tylko...

\- Czy ty...

Obaj zamilkli. Nishinoya zaśmiał się, a Asahi uśmiechnął, przeczesując ręką swoje długie włosy. Zapomniał założyć opaski po porannym prysznicu, zapewne zapomniał założyć jej również przyjeżdżając do szpitala.

\- Ty pierwszy. - zaproponował Asahi. Libero odetchnął, uspokajając nerwy i odchylił się do tyłu na poduszkach.

\- Wiem, że trochę to rano spartaczyłem. To było w pośpiechu, a potem jeszcze wszystko na ciebie zwymiotowałem, za co jest mi strasznie przykro, cholera... - przesunął prawą dłonią w dół po swojej twarzy. - Ale bardzo bardzo cię lubię. - Chciałem ci tylko o tym powiedzieć, bez martwienia się o kwiatki w moich płucach.

Zerknął na różowe policzki Asahiego i uśmiechnął się. Ich as odwzajemnił gest, bawiąc się końcówką koca.

\- Nie... nie wiedziałem, że zachorujesz. Mam na myśli, uhm, na mnie. Byłem przerażony, gdy zobaczyłem, że to płatki kwiatów... a potem ty upadłeś, potem ta karetka... - Asahi urwał. Nishinoya zakrył swoją dłonią dłoń asa. Starszy nastolatek uśmiechnął się na ten gest i wziął obie dłonie Noyi w swoje własne.

\- Cieszę się, że nic ci nie będzie Yuu. Ja też naprawdę bardzo bardzo cię lubię.

Uśmiech Nishinoyi był oślepiający.

\- Więc, kiedy stąd wyjdziesz, może moglibyśmy pójść razem na jakiś film?

Asahi też się uśmiechał, z wciąż czerwonymi policzkami. Libero przytaknął entuzjastycznie.

\- Tak! Tak, byłoby super!

Siedzieli tak i gadali godzinami do momentu, gdy przyszła do nich pielęgniarka z lekami i kubkiem ciepłej herbaty, by przekazać, że godziny dla odwiedzających niedługo się skończą. Asahi wyszedł z uśmiechem, krótko machając na pożegnanie i obiecując przyjść jutro. Jego policzki były teraz praktycznie całe czerwone. Nishinoya wziął leki, upił łyk swojej herbaty, położył się na łóżku i czekał, aż szpital dostarczy mu jego obiad. Nie mógłby pozbyć się z głowy jasnego uśmiechu na tej pięknej twarzy, nawet gdyby chciał.

Nie mógł uwierzyć w to, jak szybko wszystko się zmieniło, ale to był Nishinoya Yuu.

Jego całe życie kręciło się wokół ,,szybko”.

**Author's Note:**

> * Pop Tarts są rodzajem prostokątnych, wypiekanych tostów, raczej na słodko. Niewiele ma to wspólnego z naszym wyobrażeniem tosta, jednak jest nieprzetłumaczalne na język polski (pytałam, łamiąc sobie głowę), więc ostatecznie zostawiłam tościka, gdyż ,,jedzenie pop-tarts" brzmiało mi jeszcze gorzej. ;)


End file.
